The present invention relates to field effect transistor (FET) devices, and more specifically, to finFET devices. finFET devices are FET devices that include fins arranged on a substrate. Gate stacks are arranged on the fins to form finFET devices that have channel regions partially defined by the fins.
FinFET are multi-gate devices offer advantages over planar gate devices by allowing multiple gates to be more densely arranged on a substrate, thereby reducing the overall size of the microprocessor.
FinFET devices include nFET and pFET type devices. The use of silicon germanium (SiGe) as opposed to Si in the channel region of pFET devices improves the hole mobility of the pFET devices.